


Sweet Daddy

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Boypussy Steve, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Top Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve and Peter smut we deserve more of.





	Sweet Daddy

Steve and Peter were both laying in bed, kissing each other deeply. Steve’s hands roamed over his son’s body, rubbing his hands over his ass. Peter moaned at the feeling of his dad’s hands on him. He deepened the kiss and started to rut against him while Steve parted his cheeks and ran a finger along Peter’s pucker. When they broke apart, Peter started to trail kisses down Steve’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin. He kept planting kisses all over his dad’s body until he got to the place he was dying to devour. Peter looked at his dad for permission and when Steve gave him a nod, he took off his dad’s underwear. 

Peter asked his dad to spread his legs before lowering himself down so that he could spread apart Steve’s pussy lips and see the wetness there. 

“Fuck daddy. You’re so wet for me.” Peter said before diving his face in between Steve’s pussy and eating him out. 

“Fuck, Petey baby, fuck. Your mouth feels so good.” Steve moaned out as he grabbed onto Peter’s hair.

Peter pulled back a little and said, “daddy you have such a sweet pussy. I love it.” before bringing his face back in between Steve’s thighs and devouring the taste of his daddy’s juices. Peter pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper into Steve’s opening as he sucked and licked on the lips.

Steve moaned out at the feeling of how his innocent little baby boy knew exactly how to lick and eat pussy. Steve began to grow wetter at the thought and before he knew what was happening, he squirted into his son’s waiting mouth. 

“Daddy you taste delicious.” Peter said as he continued to devour his dad’s pussy before pulling away and grabbing the dildo that he had put on the bed. 

Steve just moaned louder as he squirted a little more of his juices out. Peter lubed up the dildo before pressing it against his dad’s entrance. The dildo entered and Steve let out moans of pleasure. Peter climbed up next to Steve while he kept pushing the dildo in and out of his daddy’s pussy. 

“Rub your kitty for me daddy.” Peter said. 

Steve moaned before bringing his hand to his clit and rubbing circles on it. Peter continued to push the dildo in and out of his dad’s wet hole going faster, harder and deeper.

“Petey, baby, I’m gonna cum.” Steve moaned out as he continued to rub his clit in fast motions. 

“Cum for me daddy.” Peter said as he pushed the dildo in and out harder and faster. 

“PETER!” Steve screamed out as his orgasm crashed over him and he squirted his juices which ended up coating the dildo and his fingers. 

Steve clasped on the bed and took in deep breaths as Peter continued to push the dildo in and out. 

“Can you cum for me again daddy?” he said.

Steve moaned as the pressure inside him built up. The dildo hitting his sweet spot harder the more Peter kept pushing it in deeper.

“OHHHHH FUCK PETER!” Steve said before he was squirting hard again and his juices were coating the dildo and bedsheets. 

Peter moaned at the amount of wetness that came out of his dad and said with a giggle “damn daddy, you’re a squirter.” 

Steve caught his breath and giggled. Peter licked his dad’s juices off of the dildo before lining himself to face his dad’s pussy and licking up the wetness while devouring the taste once again. He really loved the taste of his daddy’s pussy and it was making him hard. 

After Peter was done eating Steve out, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. He aligned his cock in front of Steve’s opening before pushing in slowly so he wouldn’t hurt his dad. 

“God daddy, you’re so wet.” Peter said as he pushed in until he was all the way in. 

Steve moaned at the feeling of being full with his son’s cock. Peter looked at his dad for permission and when Steve nodded his consent, Peter started to push in and out of his dad’s hole. 

“Oh Petey baby, sweetheart, you feel so good inside me. Fuck baby.” Steve moaned out. 

“Oh god daddy, your so warm and wet for me.” Peter moaned out as well. 

Peter grabbed Steve’s hips before continuing to slam his cock in and out of his dad’s sweet pussy. He went faster and harder trying to get his dad to reach his orgasm. He took his fingers and started to rub along dad’s clit, putting pressure on the nub there. Steve arched his back as he was overcome with pleasure. Peter kept going harder, pressing up against Steve’s gspot and hitting it with his cock. Peter could feel his orgasm coming and he started to thrust in faster. 

“Daddy, I’m close. I’m gonna cum.” Peter said.

“Oh fuck baby, daddy’s close to sweetheart. Come on baby. Come on.” Steve said.

Peter went faster and faster. His movements getting sloppy as he neared his orgasm. Peter slammed into his dad one more time and they both came together. Peter came inside his dad while Steve squirted his juices around Peter’s cock. Peter pulled out and flopped down on the bed to calm himself down. 

“Fuck, that was amazing dad.” Peter said.

Steve chuckled and pulled Peter into a sweet kiss. 

“I love you sweetheart.” Steve said.

“I love you too daddy.” Peter replied.

Steve grabbed the tissues before wiping up Peter and then himself. Once he was done he pulled the covers over both of them, looped an arm around his son and they both fell asleep.


End file.
